


【诺俊】【星辰】有钱你就富养

by ICYCY



Series: 【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养 [2]
Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICYCY/pseuds/ICYCY
Relationships: Jisung/Chenle, Nojun, 星辰, 朴志晟/钟辰乐, 李帝努/黄仁俊, 诺俊
Series: 【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563817
Kudos: 6





	【诺俊】【星辰】有钱你就富养

人气男团诺✖️抠门粉丝俊

受惊小仓鼠星✖️音乐系财阀乐

前文戳⬇️

【诺俊】爱豆应该穷养还是富养

03

“走，带你去追星。” 

“没票你说个锤子。”

“嗯？你怎么知道我给你买了锤子？”

黄仁俊哭了，钟辰乐问他怎么了，是不是不喜欢。黄仁俊说不是，我太开心了，心里盘算着锤子出手该折多少价。

钟少爷说走就走，黄仁俊被塞进车里的时候还是懵的，“你不就昨天看了个视频吗？”黄仁俊昨天瞟着钟辰乐由白变粉的脸色就知道这事成了，可没想到人出手这么快。

“那你看上哪个了啊？”语气里带着点自己都没意识到的小心翼翼。

“就那个站左边穿个外套，长得像小栗鼠的。” 

“哦～”

“你笑什么？”

黄仁俊摆摆手，“诶我们这是去哪？”

“下午青岛签售，这会儿去机场还来得及。”

钟辰乐低头忙活着订酒店。 

还真是挖到矿了，黄仁俊心想。

落地机场黄仁俊才有实感，钟辰乐找的地接把后备箱一开，塞进去两人的箱子，拿出来一大包物料。

黄仁俊瞄了一眼，全是花花绿绿的头饰。

“怎么？你要戴着去见朴志晟啊？”

“呵，我要朴志晟戴着见我。” 

钟少爷是真的很强势。

到签售酒店黄仁俊看着大屏滚动播放的海报直喘粗气，昨天饭上的本命今天就能牵小手，真刺激。

旁边的钟辰乐抬表看了眼环境含氧量，“不至于吧你。”钟少爷一脸鄙视。

“你都不紧张的吗？见偶像耶！”

“十岁之前是紧张的啊，之后上了个音乐节目，偶像是我导师，其余都在后台见过了，也没什么。”

哦，好的吧。

热场环节黄仁俊一句都没听进去，就盯着那人盘算自己一会儿要说什么，多看一会儿还怪不好意思。钟辰乐看不得他这么扭扭捏捏，到顺序直接给人捞起来一把推上台。

黄仁俊半是新奇半是激动地接受爱豆营业，特别是到朴志晟面前，千恩万谢一通乱夸，弄得小孩手都不知道不知道往哪放，直摸鬓角。

磨磨蹭蹭终于挨到李帝努面前

“你好呀”，李帝努挤出笑颜，今天第127次说出三字问候语，感觉自己一场签售下来可以装半个中国人。 

“阿尼哟。”黄仁俊抱着专辑捂心口，默念表情管理表情管理，另一只手把钟辰乐给的狼耳朵递出去。

“我叫黄仁俊。”

“仁俊韩语说得很好哦。”看李帝努自然的戴上，手下熟练地接过专辑签上名，黄仁俊脑子一片空白，藏在桌布下手指绞在一起。

“那个…你也说得挺好。”

李帝努听得一愣。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

黄仁俊还没来得及调整表情就看李帝努笑得前仰后合，拍着旁边朴志晟的大腿第一时间分享新梗。

“你现在说的这些我也听得懂，你…知道的吧…”

黄仁俊看朴志晟吓得刚要跳起来又被他哥一把按住，只觉得台上台下无数灼热的视线聚过来，忙扣桌板催李帝努赶紧签完。

看那人颧骨升天签完最后一个字立马接过专辑。

“期待下次再见到你哦，仁俊。”李帝努挥挥手。

黄仁俊假笑上线，“内～”

慌忙冲下台才敢翻开专辑

李帝努写的是

下次见，我的韩语说不定还会有进步哦^_^ 

emmm

隔壁钟辰乐那边呢，拖李帝努的福，朴志晟还处于惊慌状态。钟辰乐也不急，先递出李帝努同款小狼耳看对面戴上。

“辰乐，钟辰乐。”

“辰雷？嗯？”朴志晟调完头饰摸着耳朵往前凑。

“钟辰乐。乐。”

“雷？雷？雷雷？”

钟辰乐抬头看着朴志晟，觉得自己的脸比一边着急赶人的经纪人还要绿。

都说不搞韩国人了！

—————— 

哦对了，最后黄仁俊的二锤还是没卖出去。

锤刚挂上咸鱼就被一条妹私信教育。

-年纪轻轻干什么不好非要脱饭啊

-来你看看我儿jeno

🔗李帝努性张力合集

黄仁俊看了，黄仁俊又可以了。

本条妹也建议大家lof上搜搜 

真的绝

04

感想环节结束黄仁俊收拾东西准备撤。

“你干嘛？”钟辰乐抬头看他。 

“回酒店啊干嘛。”

“哝，搞了两张后台工作牌，去看看不？”

黄仁俊石化了，

有钱是真的可以为所欲为。

和钟辰乐溜进后台的黄仁俊又开始喘气了，害怕露馅只敢隔着一堆衣架和工作人员靠墙低头看手机，啃着指甲思考什么角度偷拍不会被发现。

那头钟辰乐一进后台简直如鱼得水，早不知道混哪里去了。眼看着朴志晟也不见人影，嘿嘿小黄笑容逐渐变态。

刚找到李帝努黄仁俊就知道舞台上那都是人设，你看这个温度差。冷脸李帝努是帅的，戴个框架镜靠化妆椅上刷手机。食指和无名指上的戒指还没摘，袖子挽上去露出纹理分明的小臂。

黄仁俊就蹲助理打开的行李箱旁边胡思乱想

刚刚怎么就没牵个小手呢

也不知道好不好摸

手臂上的青筋看起来好有弹性哦

想掐

李帝努似有所感低头打了个喷嚏，顺手就把袖子放下来。

他刘海有些长了，低头时挡眼睛。刷了会儿手机回身从沙发上够了一顶鸭舌帽把刘海撩起来戴上。

好家伙黄仁俊指甲啃得更起劲了。

啃着啃着李帝努手机响了。

“内～”

黄仁俊看着李帝努的笑眼惊了，帅哥都有两幅面孔的吗？

“刚换好衣服在后台等着呢。”

“知道啦知道啦，会早点休息。”

“没熬夜打游戏，别听楷灿瞎说kkk”

李帝努还在聊，骨节分明的手指放松地敲着手机壳。

黄仁俊突然觉得戒指有点晃眼，眼酸望天，我好像失恋了。

TBC

小🐻是块砖，哪里需要哪里搬。


End file.
